


Sanders Sides Oneshots

by Kisafander



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Awkward Flirting, Ballroom Dancing, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crying, Dancing, Eating, Fake Crying, Fights, Fist Fights, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hugs, Implied Dismemberment, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, In a way, Injury, Isolation, M/M, Mild Blood, Patton(and Virgil) need a hug, Police, Sleepiness, Spooning, Touch-Starved, Touching, Touchy-Feely, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisafander/pseuds/Kisafander
Summary: This is a compilation of my one shots (likely ask prompts if there is bolded text) from my Tumblr @katelynn-a-fan that did not receive titles.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742077
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Boy Band AU

Roman threw a bouncy ball at the ceiling, enjoying the methodical thud it brought his ears as he rhythmically threw it at the ceiling. 

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

Roman was thinking about everything and nothing at all. But, as Patton came in, all he could think about was what they were about to do.

“Hey Padre, is everything set up?” Roman asked as he craned his head to look at Patton.

“Yup! We’re just waiting for showtime now! You bored there?” Patton bubbled, noticing Roman’s position and how he was idly throwing the ball.

“Yes! I hate waiting like this, it always takes _forever!_ ” Roman groans, arm coming dramatically over his eyes in a flourish.

Patton inwardly snorted, _You are such a dork._

But instead Patton said, “Why don’t we play a game while we wait? that’ll pass the time.”

Roman sits up immediately waving his arms slightly, “A game, yes please!” 

Patton smiles, coming over to place a hand on Romans, “Well, what game would you want to play?”

Roman brings his hand out from under Patton and strokes his chin in exaggerated thought. His ‘brainstorming’ session goes for almost a beat too long until he blurts out, “Rummy!”

Patton jumps just slightly, but immediately smiles at Roman’s choice.

“That’s perfect, Roman.”

And so they play Rummy, card’s laid down left right and center. They get so caught up in their game they almost don’t catch that familiar ding that means 5 minutes to go time.

The ding pulls the pair out of their engaging game, and they almost begrudgingly gather the cards back up as they were having so much fun.

Roman contemplates something for a moment as they gather up the cards. The cards are almost properly back in the box before Roman says, “I want to do that again sometime.”

Patton finishes gathering the cards, glancing at Roman until he is able to come over and place a hand on Roman’s chest, “Anytime, Roman, anytime.”

But of course, at the ‘perfect’ time to interrupt, their manager comes barging in all his caffeinated glory to pseudo yell at them to: “Hurry those asses up, bitches, it’s showtime!“

Already in their outfits for the show, Roman and Patton lace their hands to gather as they head towards the stage. 

Patton grabs his guitar and Roman grabs his personal microphone from the two assistants waiting with them, getting some disapproving glares from them for the two’s tardiness. 

Roman pretends not to notice, but Patton’s cheeks tinge red a little in embarrassment as he drops his head down like a reprimanded puppy.

Almost immediately to the pair, the manger is telling them it’s showtime and they run up on stage.

They are overwhelmed by a wave of cheering that threatens to burst their eardrums as they leisurely walk on stage. 

Patton starts eagerly waving to anyone who he saw was waving to him, causing that part of the audience to scream as everyone thought he was waving at them. Suddenly, the entire audience is trying to wave at Patton, causing Patton to scramble for a moment, but quickly decides to stop waving. But just so no one feels left out, Patton puts on his brightest smile that he’s heard makes anyone who sees it feel like they’re included and seen. He even hears a few “Aww”s from the crowd as he somewhat sheepishly gets to his spot.

Roman, however, just confidently struts to his spot, flashing his signature debonaire smirk at the crowd. He sees a bunch of women and a man or two swoon as his gaze passes over them. Roman knows why they like that smile, and he was taking full advantage of that fact as he got into place.

Roman and Patton are set and ready to go when the lights suddenly go out.

The crowd screams and yells in shock, with Roman and Patton confused as they stand in the dark for a few moments.

Luckily, the lights are only out for a second, not allowing the audience to panic as they come back on swiftly.

But now, there aren’t just 2 boy band members on stage.

“Hey guys! Why don’t we mix tonight’s show up?!” A new voice says, one that the audience knows well as the light’s come back on.

Virgil and Logan are now on stage, with Logan on drums that seem to have magically appeared as they weren’t on stage before. Virgil plays a cadenza on his piano as he speaks to the crowd.

Roman and Patton’s mouths drop open.

This was unexpected.

Logan plays a few beats on the drums as a sneak peek, but Virgil and Logan both turn to Patton and Roman.

“What do you say? Shall we give them a show?” Logan smirks calling to them a covering his mike with his hand.

Patton looks hesitant, not knowing how to react to this new development. He catches Virgil’s eye, but quickly looks away, a blush glowing redder on his face. Though, not before Virgil flashes a discreet ‘call me’ sign. Patton’s face triples in redness as the gesture as well as its message and implications.

Roman, not being used to being caught off guard, has to take a moment before he replies, spluttering out away from his mike, “ **We are two separate pop bands…and we are at war!** We can’t just perform together, without practice! Not mention we have never been seen interacting as we’re supposed to be rivals!”

Logan again covers his mike with his hand, shooting Roman a smirk, “It’s about time we change that. I’ve always wondered what your signature look would be like directed at me and I have not been disappointed.” 

Roman’s eye widened as he realized he had instinctually gone back into his signature smile without realizing it. His heart stuttered as he realized:

_Is Logan… flirting with me? I am the flirty guy, he can’t do that! That’s my thing!_

But before Roman could tell the audience that the other two were not welcome, audience started chanting for them to play. 

And Roman sighed, not registering the slight tinge of his cheeks from Logan’s comment.

“Well, I guess it’s high time for a change of pace.”

And then he hit the opening chord of their favorite song.


	2. Remus gets... handsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is self explanatory

Virgil could deal with Remus’s physical affection, after all, it was how Remus showed love.

Whenever he laid down on the couch, it was almost a guarantee that Virgil would find a hand running through his hair or feel his head being placed in Remus’s lap whenever he let himself lounge completely on the couch.

Of course, in those situations, Remus, the sly devil, would also use this opportunity to whisper words into Virgil’s ear, particularly of the… butt variety, as well as general more crude things.

“ _You dork_.” was one of Remus’s favorites second to just saying “Butts.” direct into Virgil’s ear without warning.

Interestingly, despite his apparent fascination with butts, he never ventured his hands much below Virgil’s naval. 

Every morning when he exited his room, the moment he took a single step out of his room, he was always slammed into a hug no matter what time he got up and out of his room. Virgil swore he never slept unless they slept together.

_I wish I could do that and still have much energy as Remus always. Anxiety’s a bitch._

Virgil snorted at his own internal joke.

Today was one of those days.

On cue, Virgil heard a soft padding of feet approach him from where he was, laid out on the couch, eyes closed.

He felt the familiar strong but gentle caress of Remus’s hands as Virgil’s head was guided into Remus’s lap. Virgil hummed with contentment as honestly he felt too sleepy to move in any particular way.

He felt a pair of lips gently brush his forehead and his eyes felt like lead as he tried to look up at Remus.

_Woah, I am a lot more tired than I thought. Maybe Remus thought I was asleep?_

Virgil saw Remus’s face through his ever drooping eyelids. 

Virgil was never the one to ask for physical contact, but it seemed his sleepy mind didn’t know that as he drunkenly raised his arms to Remus.

Virgil’s sleepy mind barely registered Remus’s look of surprise, his mind overcome by two phrases.

_Hug Remus. Hold Remus._

And though he didn’t know where the thoughts came from, he really didn’t care or mind, his mind just focused on those two concepts and implementing them.

But the moment Remus pulled to his chest in compliance of Virgil’s sleepy request, Virgil’s sleepy mind almost melted in an instant.

Despite having constant physical affection from Remus for literal years, this embrace dwarfed all of them combined. It wasn’t that his sleepy mind was more sensitive to stimuli of the touch variety, he had fallen asleep in Remus’s arms too many times to count.

Something about _this_ embrace was different, it was deeper, more loving if that was even possible. 

Then Virgil realized that in all his years of being with Remus, Virgil had never been the one to initiate physical contact. Unless Virgil was having a truly bad day, Virgil would never refuse Remus the physical affection he asked for. But Vigil had never been the one to ask Remus, always being the one asked. 

Virgil supposed that’s why it felt different. All those other hugs were for R _emus_ , with the focus of the embrace being Remus’s need for affection, which Virgil was more often than not, willing to give.

But this time, as Virgil had been the one to ask for the affection, _Virgil_ was the focus of the physical touch.

And it. Was. Heaven.

Virgil, the unwitting recipient of this overwhelming physical touch, drifted off under Remus’s touch, understanding exactly why Remus always asked for hugs now. Virgil never wanted this to stop, though…

As Virgil was just on the cusp of sleep, his sleepy lips mumbled one last thing:

“Let go of my butt, Remus.”

And if Remus replied, Virgil didn’t hear him as the next moment, he was fast asleep, feeling more loved than the had ever felt.


	3. Logan Needs A Hug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan... needs a hug

Logan was…. cold.

It was peculiar, because Logan had piled every blanket in his room on top of himself that he could, but yet he still felt so icy and stiff. 

He knew he wasn’t sick, his inner body temperature was holding steady at 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit, not wavering for a second.

So why did his body feel so darn cold?

He couldn’t figure it out and despite his misgivings on asking another Side to help figure it out with him, he wanted to have a second opinion. He was Logic, he should _know_ what this was, not have to ask another Side to help. He needed to have all the answers, that’s what Logic was, the one who has to have all the answers.

So with great reluctance, he sent out a gentle tug out to a Side he thought might help him the best. He ensured the tug was purposeful, but not frantic, felt, but wasn’t painfully strong, a sensible tug.

It was a few short moment Logan sat there under the blankets when he realized what position he was in and scrambled up to make himself more presentable as Logan should be. The problem was that as he did so, his foot caught on one of the _many_ blankets on his bed, and….. he fell.

But instead of his face harshly hitting his carpeted floor, he felt a pair of hands grab him and heard an exclamation from above him.

“Woah, Logan!”

Patton gripped Logan’s arms and helped him upright, Logan recovering from the rush of adrenaline that pumped through him as realized he was falling. 

Unfortunately, even that didn’t abate that cold feeling in Logan, and he shivered even as Patton gripped him.

Though, where Patton was gripping his arms felt a whole lot nicer than the rest of his body. It was… tingly.

Logan looked Patton in the eye as he was righted and saw concern etched into Patton’s features. He went to speak, but Patton got there first.

“Woah, baby, are you cold? Your arms are freezing! Are you coming down with something?”

Patton raised his hand to place it on Logan’s forehead before Loan could stop him. Where Patton touched him on his forehead, that tingly feeling he felt when Patton gripped his shoulders flared up.

Logan gently grabbed Patton’s wrist and lowered Patton’s hand from his forehead. 

“I’m not sick, Patton. I just wanted a second opinion on why I am this cold.”

Patton looked behind him to the insane amount of blankets piled onto Logan’s bed.

“Oh, wow, you’re still cold even after that many blankets?”

Logan nodded.

Patton remained quiet for a moment at that, then seemed to be slowly piecing something together, looking from the bed to Logan and back again.

His face lit up when he realized, and he tackled Logan in a bear hug to end all bear hugs.

“Oh, Lolo!”

Logan was taken aback by the sudden embrace and just barely managed to remain upright. His body was now overcome by that tingling sensation as Patton embraced him.

“Whoa!”

After a long moment, Logan felt his arms wrap around Patton as well, that tingling sensation traveling up his arms in the process.

_What is happening to me? Why do I feel this way?_

Logan didn’t remember how long they stood there like that, he thought he would’ve said something, that he didn’t want to be touched or _something_. But that tingling feeling made it hard to focus.

Slowly he realized that tingling feeling was actually warmth. 

It was odd, it felt like Logan hadn’t been warm in a rally long time, but Logan could swear he had, though when he tried to remember, he realized that he had slept with at least two blankets on top of his usual bed sheets for a period of years. It was so gradual before he didn’t realize that anything really changed.

After a long silence Logan couldn’t begin to measure, he spoke, voice uncharacteristically small.

“What’s…. happening Patton? Why do I feel… warm again? I swear I…”

Patton gripped Logan shirt tight, cutting Logan off.

Patton looked up, eyes watery and said:

“You’re touch-starved, Logan, but don’t worry, you’ll never have to be touch-starved ever again.”

And Logan would’ve replied, whether he denied it, accepted it, or questioned it, but at that moment, the heat was dragging his mind down, down, down, and he felt his body vaguely start to sag.

Somewhere, he heard the soft sounds of surprise, and then a time later, of fondness.

But he didn’t worry about that, he was finally, satisfyingly, warm.


	4. Overprotective Snek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is an overprotective himbo.

Patton winced as the plate he had been holding shattered on the floor. 

Deceit perked up from the living room, tone concerned and panicked.

“Patton?! You okay?”

Patton looked at the pieces of the plate scatted along the floor, the only thought coming to his mind being, _Huh, I didn’t mean to do that._

Before Patton could blink, Deceit was by his side and clutching the hand Patton had been holding said plate in.

Patton realized Deceit was screeching in Patton’s ear. 

“Patton! You’re hurt! You gotta be more careful!”

It was only then that he felt a sharp slice of pain rip through his hand and he cried out in pain. Unfortunately, that only made Deceit’s voice become more panicked and high pitched.

“Patton, are you okay, does it hurt that bad?”

Patton shook his head and looked down at his hand to see a sizable slice in his hand, with blood sluggishly oozing from it. 

When Patton realized exactly what had happened, he put on a smile and said:

**“It only hurts a little. It’s more like, ‘Ow,’ instead of, ‘Holy fuck, I’m stabbed.”**

But instead of this consoling Deceit, it only made Deceit wail harder.

“You don’t curse like that unless you’re trying to cover something up! I does hurt bad! Don’t worry! I’ll take care of you!”

And before Patton could react, he was suddenly being placed on the couch and a blanket being thrown on him. The moment he tried to speak, a gloved finger would be placed on his lips to quiet him. He watched as Deceit lovingly treated and bandaged his wound, glancing at Patton every so often to make sure he wasn’t in pain.

When that was done, Deceit left for a moment back to the kitchen and came back with two cookies, offering both to Patton. Patton knew he wouldn’t take no for an answer, so he accepted one cookie and pushed the other back towards Deceit.

At this point when Deceit got like this, there was no arguing with him, he was _going_ to take care of you no matter what.

Deceit’s eyes flickered between a deep concern for Patton and happiness that Patton didn’t want a second cookie. (Technically he didn’t even want the first cookie, but Deceit was too stubborn to notice and Patton’s sweet tooth was calling him.)

Deceit, trying to make sure this was truly what Patton wanted, pushed the cookie back towards Patton. But Patton again just pushed Deceit’s hand gently back towards Deceit.

Reluctantly, Deceit brought the cookie to his mouth and started to nibble at it. Patton did the same, wanting to preserve that sweet taste of chocolate chip.

They sat in silence, with Deceit continuing to study Patton and Patton being in a constant state of exasperation but knowing he couldn’t pull Deceit from caring for him until he felt Patton was 100% okay.

And if Patton, with a belly full of cookie and feeling safe in the presence of someone who he knew was watching over him and protecting him, however unnecessary, slowly drifted off, no one other than Deceit knew.

All the others know was that when they came down for dinner, there was a certain snaky side curled up and spooning the fatherly side, Patton’s hand wrapped in bandages and the plate still shattered on the kitchen floor.

Someone made a comment on ‘that overprotective himbo, not even cleaning the mess up’ but neither Deceit or Patton heard them, peacefully sleeping on, both content and happy.


	5. April Fools Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is less a full fanfic, more a description of what pranks they would pull on April Fools.

**Roman:** The cliche glitter bombs in innocuous things as well as obvious fake and dramatic death scenes with makeup and all for it too look believable.

 **Patton:** Giving each of the Sides cookies and them simultaneously realizing they’re oatmeal raisin (though Remus and Logan enjoy oatmeal raisin, the others were very upset)

 **Logan:** Switching around their clothes everytime they looked away, suddenly they would be wearing their sweater, or even someone else’s sweater.

 **Virgil:** Places a gummi rat or fake giant cockroach or a singular small spider for Patton, careful to make it fluffy so Patton wouldn’t completely freak out, somewhere to scare the other Sides.

 **Deceit:** Makes fake notes in other Side’s handwritings as they usually make notes, but says to do things or says things that are just on the cusp of believability for that side so it isn’t suspected it’s one of Deceit’s April fools notes.

 **Remus:** Leaves fake prop hands and prop dismembered body parts around the mindscape as well as covering them in edible goo of an unspecified source. (Remus has consumed the goo more than once and had never elaborated in what it is or let anyone get their hands on it to be able to find out.)


	6. Face Masks and Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Logan agree to this again?

Logan groans, allowing Patton to apply the rest of the face mask on his face.

“Why did I agree to this again?” Logan says stiffly, careful not to move his lips as the face mask was still being applied

Patton smiles and kisses Logan’s neck, causing Logan’s face to heat up under the mask to try and stifle his groan of… not exasperation at the sensation.

“Because you love me.” Patton says simply.

“And that is both a blessing and a curse.”

He felt a popcorn kernel bounce off his neck.

“Shut up!”

“Make me.”

Patton crosses his arms.

“I know what you’re doing, you’re trying to mess with the masks so we have to wash them off almost immediately! I’m not falling for that! No kiss for you.”

Logan scuffed the ground mentally. He thought that would work, but Patton was too insightful for it to apparently.

Logan didn’t grace Patton reply with a response as he would just dig himself a hole he couldn’t get out of if he continued. He just curled up to Patton and watched a movie they could both enjoy. 

Truthfully, as long as he had Patton, Logan was happy.


	7. What Did He Do Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman comes back... to something he didn't want.

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Roman stopped in his tracks.

He knew what the voice behind him meant as he held his shoes in his hand, coming home after a night out.

“Um, holding my shoes like this for absolutely no reason?”

Roman said uncertainly and turned around.

Patton and Dee were standing there with their arms crossed on the couch, as if they were waiting for him. They were wearing full quarantine suits inside the house.

The thing was he had to turn a small light on to see his way around, so they were literally waiting for him in the dark. Roman knew _he_ was dramatic, but… why do that?

Patton spoke once again.

“You went out and went to a party when everyone is supposed to be quarantined. You know we can’t risk the fact you’re infected, so we have set up your own space while you were out.”

“You will _not_ be going to anymore parties, it’s too risky, if you want to have a party, we can have our own quarantine party. We would’ve been happy to assist, but know your outside privileges have been revoked. You did not wear the proper protection, and we are very disappointed with you.”

Dee spoke, his mouth and expression not matching his eyes, Roman felt… slightly unsettled.

Roman’s mouth was hanging open at this point.

No parties? How could he live?

Roman closed his mouth and then snarked back, “You’re not my moms.”

Patton’s concerned expression turned dark in an instant.

“Oh?”

Roman’s stomach dropped, he had never seen Patton look like this, he looked over to Dee and he had the same type of expression. Something was _very_ wrong here

Without a word, they both got up and approached Roman.

Roman looked confusedly at the both of them before they grabbed him suddenly and started to bring him towards his room, which he saw had been covered in ‘DO NOT CROSS’ tape and he saw an industrial size looking lock nearby.

Roman started to struggle as his brain caught up and realized what they were going to do.

“Guys! What are you doing? Let go of me! You’re hurting me! I don’t like this!”

Roman glimpsed Patton’s face through the suit as he struggled with the two of them. Patton’s face was blank and neutral, holding none of it’s usual prep and cheer.

_What the FUCK?!_

Before Roman knew it, he was unceremoniously thrown into his room, falling to the ground, and he barely had time to gather himself and look back at his door before Patton said one last thing.

“Next time, I hope you won’t be selfish enough to risk all of our health for a little fun. You deserve this punishment, meals will be brought once a day. I hope this can teach you a lesson. Good night Roman.”

Roman half got up and stumbled towards his bedroom door before Patton slammed it, leaving Roman all alone in his room.

Roman pounded on the door, for minutes, hours, he couldn’t tell, but eventually, his voice became hoarse and he slumped down, back against the door, and started to openly cry.

Did he deserve this?

Why are they doing this?

Is it his fault?

He- Should he have gone to the party? Was it really worth it?

And alone in his room forced to be isolated by his ‘friends,’ Roman’s heart broke.


	8. When We Dance, I Feel Like I Can Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing fluffy stuff :)

1 2 3 1 2 3 1 2 3 1 2 3 1 2 3 

Logan found his mind drifting and brought it back to what was happening.

He was dancing with the love of his life. Logan looked into Patton’s baby blue eyes behind his glasses and they looked as if they could have the whole world in them. Patton smiled and Logan’s knees would’ve buckled if not for the hand on his shoulder reminding him he needed to stay upright.

It was their favorite type of dance to dance together.

The waltz.

Just a few months ago what he was doing almost without thinking would’ve seemed impossible. His feet in time and completely coordinated with Patton’s, not once even brushing near them.

A laugh bubbled in his chest, warm and pleasant and full of happiness that felt as if it were leaking into every square inch of his body it could, filling him up.

This was heaven and Patton was Logan’s angel.

Logan felt like they could dance forever….

Until… Roman barged in.

Suddenly, the music cut off and in the temporary confusion of the sudden change, Logan brought his eyes away from Patton, looking at Roman in surprise. But, not being focused on where he was heading with the momentum of the dance, he failed to notice Patton’s leg.

“Logan!”

Before Logan could react, he felt himself get off balance and he clung to Patton like a lifeline in his instinctual split second reaction to the change. Patton’s voice sent Logan’s pulse spiking as the moment felt both suspended in time and instantaneous all at once.

It was a blur. 

Patton’s hands were suddenly cradling his back, holding him up. Logan was looking up at the ceiling now. 

Patton was… really, really close to his face.

Logan felt Patton’s breath dance along his face, both of them breathing heavily both from the exertion of the dance and the spike of panic and adrenaline from the sudden crisis of Logan almost falling.

Just like the dance, Logan felt like he was flying as he looked up into Patton’s eyes, feeling his cheeks flare red as he realized what a switch in position this usually was.

Usually, Logan was the one leading, leading twirls, dips and the dance in general. 

But in this situation… it was Patton who was the leader of this… situation.

They didn’t realize they had been staring, or in this position for more than a second, though it felt like forever and a day anyways, until they heard Roman distantly say, “Ugh, I’ll get someone else.”

But they weren’t focused on that, they were fine just… being.

And after Roman was gone out the door, who knows what happened?

All Roman knew was when they finally exited the room, both their cheeks were as red as a rose and Logan’s head was on Patton’s shoulder as they clasped hands. Roman hummed in thought as the pair disappeared down the hallway.

_Huh, perhaps I should ask Tall and Snaky to give dancing a try…_


	9. Did You Really Want to Play Golf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is a little bad at asking for what he wants.

“I don’t know why you keep insisting on playing me in golf, you are abysmal at golf.” Logan says with a hint of exasperation in his tone.

Roman had dragged Logan into _another_ game of golf, the third time this week.

Honestly, you’d think that Roman was trying to dig a hole around the ball with how frequently his golf club hit the sod surround the ball, but not hitting the ball.

Roman made an exaggerated noise of offense and attempted another swing at the ball, this time finally making contact with the ball…. but somehow with how Roman hit it, it flew the opposite direction of the hole, back from where they had just come from.

“Ugh, this is nothing like sword fighting! At least back in the day when sword fighting was the way to let off steam, I would know that I wouldn’t dig a hole in the ground around my target!” Roman throws up his hands still clutching his club. 

Logan’s eyebrows raise.

 **“Back then, I’m sure that swordfighters were a lot more common than professional golfers.”** Logan says with a playful smirk.

Roman makes another offended noise as he stalks over to where his ball was and throws it at Logan in frustration.

Logan just calmly catches the ball and walks over to Roman, planting a surprise kiss on Roman’s lips as he slips the golf ball back into his hand. Roman’s eyes widen in surprise before closing as he reciprocates, but Logan pulls back and remarks with a smug grin.

“If you wanted me to spend time with just you and me, you could’ve just asked, no need to embarrass yourself with trying to impress me when I already love you as you are.”

Roman’s mouth hangs open as Logan walks back to the golf cart.

And somehow, he fell more in love with Logan in that moment.


	10. Jail Bars and a Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets into trouble, but... what he finds makes it worth the trip downtown.

Virgil had always managed get himself into trouble, but this time he _really_ tried not to. 

He had been in a bar, watching a baseball game on TV when he heard someone say something like ‘I don’t know how how they even stand themselves, f*cking f*ggots.’

Virgil turned to look at them, and asked them to repeat what they just said. The person then sneered and said ‘What? Has a little f*ggot had their feely wheelings hurt? You gonna cry to your f*ggot mom about being called a f*aggot?’ 

At that Virgil saw red and the next thing he knew, he was on top of the guy, punching the ever loving shit out of him as he lay on the ground.

It took 3 people to pry him from beating the guy until he was truly unconscious and still he tried to swing at the guy in his anger, but just got a fistful of air as they yanked him back from the guy.

Everything after that blurred into him being held back and then just held as the police got there and cuffed him as he indignantly insisted that the other guy started it, but they weren’t hearing any of it as no one else really paid attention until Virgil’s fists started flying, so he didn’t have anyone to verify his side of the story.

Virgil just stared at the ground as he was lead into the cop car, having said his peace and knowing his Miranda right to not incriminate himself in any roundabout way.

But as the cop got into the driver’s seat of the car, Virgil noticed that the cop was cute.

A smirk danced across Virgil’s face as he took in the details of the cop’s face, particularly a slight discoloration of the left side of his face and his heterochromic eyes that held an impassiveness that spurred Virgil on in his curiosity in what he said next.

 **“We should go out for coffee sometime…when I’m not in a cage…or in the back of a police car…”** Virgil trailed off, the beginning started out good, but he just had to make it awkward by mentioning how he was being arrested. Virgil inwardly cursed himself for flubbing his flirting right off the bat. 

Surely the cop was a lost cause now.

But surprisingly, the cop looked at Virgil in the rearview mirror at Virgil, where Virgil saw a glimmer of amusement, but also of something else.

The cop simply replied with that twinkle in his mismatched eyes, “Maybe once you’re out, I’ll hit you up on that offer.”


	11. Dr. Pepper Fueled Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is in a bit of a pickle, maybe Patton could help with that?

Patton was walking down the hallway of his high school on his way to class when Virgil grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the nearest restroom he could find.

Initially, Patton resisted for a moment as he couldn’t see who grabbed him, but once he saw it was Virgil, he confusedly but willingly allowed himself to be taken into the restroom. When they got to the restroom and quickly entered, Virgil’s grip immediately loosened and he allowed Patton to turn around to face him to discuss why Virgil took him in here.

As Patton was able to look at Virgil, he noticed something concerning. Virgil’s posture was one of him in distress and Virgil’s hands that had been so stable in pulling Patton along, were now shaking uncontrollably at Virgil’s sides.

“Virgil, what happened? You’re shaking like a leaf.” Patton asked with a confused but open half smile.

Virgil groaned in apparent exasperation as he wrung his hands together, possibly because that was the only way to keep them from shaking.

“ **I drank a whole bunch of Dr. Pepper and now I’m shaking like a Chihuahua.** I have a presentation in class today and if I have to go up there with just me as the classes full attention, I’m gonna look like I’m high. And I know I haven’t taken any drugs, but they don’t know that! What if the teacher suspects something and my classmates hate me because of this. What if-“

Virgil was silenced in his downward spiral as Patton placed a firm finger onto Virgil’s lips in both a gesture and a way to silence Virgil’s unhealthy stream of consciousness.

“Virgil, breathe with me.” Patton cooed as he then took a deep breath in and out.

“Sure, but it’s not like it’ll actually work.” Virgil muttered under his breath, which Patton pretended not to hear.

Virgil complied with skepticism written all over his features. Though he seemed to not think it was going to work, slowly and without Virgil noticing, Virgil calmed down and while the shaking of his hands went away a little, the shaking was only noticeable now if you were looked for it.

Patton smiled with a muted amusement.

“Now Virgil, look at your hands.”

Virgil slowly looked down to see that’s hands were almost completely still. Virgil brought his head back up to look at Patton in awe. The words out of his mouth probably the only thing to say.

“Thank you, Patton.” Virgil marveled. 

Patton took a step towards the restroom door as he turned to leave replying, “Don’t mention it.”

But before Patton got another step, a mass hit him from behind and grasped around Patton, causing Patton to freeze.

Virgil… was… hugging him.

Virgil responded, “No, Patton. Thank you.” into Patton’s shoulder

And finally, Patton turned around and hugged Virgil back.


	12. Remus, the bane of Roman's existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus pesters Roman... until he doesn't.

Patton and Roman were conversing in Roman’s room, having just arrived from after school when Roman froze up at a small sound, whipping his head to look at the door.

Patton stiffened in response to Roman’s sudden alertness.

“What? What is it?” Patton gasped as he strained his ears to listen for what Roman was listening for.

After a moment of silence, Roman seemed to relax back onto the pillow he was leisurely resting on on his bed where they were sat.

“ **Hold on, I’ve gotta be ready to sob into my pillow at a moment’s notice** ,” was all Patton got as Roman kept his gaze on his bedroom door.

Patton’s face screwed up into confusion.

“Huh? Why?”

Roman sighed without much gusto and flopped onto his back to stare at the ceiling having his hands up as he spoke.

“Whenever I have someone over, I have to immediately start crying whenever Remus comes in. It’s an acting thing that we agreed upon so that I can hone my acting skills. Helps me to react better in surprising situations on stage, and I think it’s done it’s job. My community theatre director has said that I have gotten much better at staying in character if something malfunctions or if a line is missed.” Roman says proudly.

Then his face falls, “The only unfortunate thing is, Remus does not know when to stop.”

As if on cue, the bedroom door bursts open and Roman’s twin brother Remus runs in and crouches slightly like he’s posing, but Patton can tell it’s more a gesture like Remus knows Roman knows why he’s here with ‘I’m gonna let him know I am doing this just to mess with you and make you cry on command’ type expression coupled with it.

Roman doesn’t miss a beat and immediately starts crying into his pillow with a surprising amount of believability even though Patton knows it’s not real.

But true to Roman’s word, throughout their conversation thereafter, Remus barges in not once, not twice, not even three times, but SEVEN.

After the seventh time Remus barges in, Patton simply locks the door and looks back at Roman.

“You know, you could’ve just told me to lock the door and you wouldn’t have had to do that.”

Roman facepalms.


End file.
